Rooftops
by DecodeLordofVisions
Summary: Sometimes you just need to chill on a rooftop with a good friend.


**Something for one of my three friends here on fan fiction**.  
**Merry Christmas.**

* * *

"What are you doing up here?" Minato questioned curiously as he made his way onto the roof of the infamous S.E.E.S dorm and saw Hamuko leaning back on her arms, staring up at the starry dark night sky.

Completely caught off-guard, Hamuko shot up in surprise and glanced behind her to see Minato make his way over to her before he settled down beside her, "I made wish."

"A wish?" Minato asked curiously, a faint smirk quickly gracing his lips. But disappeared as quickly as it had appeared

"Mmm" Hamuko confirmed as she laid back on her arms once again, "There was a shooting star."

"I missed it," Minato said with a slight frown. "I need a wish to come true myself."

"And what wish would that be?"

"If I tell you, it won't count."

"There are no more shooting stars... it doesn't matter," Hamuko countered

"In the future, there will be."

Sighing at that, Hamuko continued to gaze up at the sky and felt herself becoming more anxious because Minato had settled down next to her and it was obvious that he was making no move to leave from her favorite spot.

"How did you know how to get up here anyway? I mean because Mitsuru-senpai locked the door."

"You're not the only one that comes up here," Minato said pointedly as he at her, "Sometimes I need to get away too."

"I find that hard to believe..." Hamuko trailed off as she avoided his gaze.

"Why do you say that?"

"People will run to you and give you things the second you ask for them... what could you possibly need to get away from?"

"Okay... then what do _you_ need to get away from?"

At that, Hamuko was silent for a moment, "Fair enough."

"Things aren't always easy," Minato said quietly.

"I know," Hamuko agreed, "Sometimes everything feels so..."

"Lonely," Minato finished and Hamuko nodded, "I know exactly how you feel."

"I'm sorry," Hamuko suddenly blurted out.

"For what?" Minato asked, completely bewildered.

"I should have known better," Hamuko confessed, " Sometimes even if we're surrounded by people, you can feel alone."

"It's okay," Minato said after a minute of silence, "The others don't really understand that"

"I think they do" Hamuko countered, "I think they've just found things to help ease the loneliness."

"What do you mean?"

"Well Junpei tries to flirt with every woman on the planet" Hamuko began, causing Minato to let out a small laugh, " Yukari and Akihiko practice their respective sports, Shinjiro has Koromaru..."

"Ken is apparently dating someone and Fuuka has Natsuki," Minato interjected, "And Mitsuru is too busy with Kirijo group to get lonely."

"And well Aigis is a robot so she doesn't feel lonely," Hamuko countered

"Everyone has someone," Minato said with a sigh

"Not everyone," Hamuko said, shaking her head.

"We're in the same boat," Minato agreed as he squeezed her shoulder lightly.

"Not exactly," Hamuko disagreed, "You could find someone instantly if you wanted."

"You keep blurting out things that aren't true," Minato said with a frown, " I haven't found a single woman I can connect with yet. And besides, what makes you think the same can't be said for yourself?"

"Because I can't," Hamuko frowned, "I'm not exactly a model."

"You're beautiful," Minato disagreed, causing Hamuko to blush.

"I didn't say I wasn't beautiful!" Hamuko retorted, causing Minato to let a loud laugh, "I just said I wasn't a model."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I don't know... I feel like most of the girls here are flawless."

"It makes them unattractive," Minato interjected, causing Hamuko's eyes to widen in surprise, "They're all the same... they're all plastic. They might as well come out of a factory."

"Looks like someone isn't too fond of them," Hamuko teased

"It's just getting a little insane," Minato relented.

"I can't really argue with you there," Hamuko agreed and then sighed, "I need someone... even if it's just someone to talk to."

"What about the girls?" Minato asked, referring to the female members of S.E.E.S .

"They don't get it... I'm sure the guys don't either..."

"That don't," Minato agreed and then sat up abruptly, "I can be your someone."

"What?" Hamuko asked incredulously as she also sat up.

"I can be your someone," Minato repeated with a small smile, "You always come up here right? Well... let's come up here together."

"So we can chat about life together?" Hamuko asked curiously, causing Minato to grin.

"Sure," he agreed, "We can talk together all the time."

At that, Hamuko laughed. "Sounds good to me."

* * *

Frowning as she walked past Yukari, Mitsuru and Fuuka. Who seemed like that didn't even notice she was around. This was starting to become a routine thing, and the members of S.E.E.S had all _but_ edged Hamuko out of their social lives. All of them besides Minato.

She was _definitely_ looking forward to her 'talk session' with Minato that evening.

It was only a matter of time too, she reminded herself as she arrived back at the dorm.

As soon as Hamuko entered the dorm she grabbed a carton of vanilla ice cream from the fridge and two spoons before she made her way up to the roof. It was definitely a ' stuff-your-face-with-ice-cream' kind of night and she was hoping Minato or how others refer to him as the 'Human vacuum' would indulge in the gluttonous event with her.

As Hamuko finally settled onto the roof, placing the carton of ice cream next to her, she waited for Minato to arrive and was dismayed when she checked her watch to see that he was five minutes late.

He was _never_ late.

Frown at that, Hamuko attempted to calm herself down by digging into the ice cream at her side as she waited for his arrival.

Five minutes turned to ten, and ten minutes turned into twenty and - soon - Hamuko had been on the roof for an hour. Not only that, but she had embarrassingly finished the entire carton of ice cream.

Sighing at that, Hamuko dropped her spoon into the empty carton before she heard a familiar voice come from somewhere below.

Rising to her feet, Hamuko peered over the edge of the roof and felt her heart sink when she saw Minato with an unknown woman on the street below. She couldn't make out who the woman was, but it didn't matter once Hamuko saw him give the woman a huge hug. That's when she realised that was Christmas eve today.

Frowning as she felt her heart crush within her chest, Hamuko once again attempted to calm herself down. But Minato had found his someone, and it wasn't _her_. He just had to find his someone on Christmas eve.

On the verge of crying, Hamuko spent a few minutes composing herself before she gathered her things and her way back over to the entrance of the top floor of the dorms. She turned the handle to only just remember that the door was locked.

So she wasn't expecting the door to fly open and nearly hitting her in the face.

Stumbling backwards, Hamuko almost feel but a pair of arms grabbed her and steadied her body before it could propel itself to the ground.

Blinking in surprise at the sight of Minato, Hamuko pulled away in embarrassment, "Uh... hey"

"Hey," he greeted with a small smile as she attempted to hide the ice cream carton, "I'm sorry I'm late."

"It's play," Hamuko said with her own - forced - smile, "You found your someone."

"Huh?" Minato blinked in confusion before sudden clarity registered on his face, "Oh. I forgot how loud we were as we came back."

"It seemed like you guys had fun," Hamuko agreed with a nod before she attempted to move past him.

"Where are you going?" Minato ask her as he gently grabbed her arm, "You owe me a talk session."

"I'm tired... I think I'm going to head to bed," Hamuko retorted, looking away from him, "But you can always call up... whoever that was..."

"I would," Minato answered as he turned Hamuko to face him, "But Mitsuru would just tell me I'm being ridiculous"

"I see. It was Mitsuru" Hamuko said sadly as she looked away from Minato.

"Hey Hamuko it was nothing like that. She just wanted to know why I was going up to the roof at night. So I told her what I had been doing up her and then she told me... things" Minato said looking Hamuko straight into Hamuko's eyes to show that he was telling the truth, "And then I came up here to have some dessert. But it looks like I won't be getting any."

"Hey!" Hamuko protested as she threw the carton at him, "I waited out here for an hour! It would have melted anyway."

"Sorry," Minato apologized, "Do you really want to head in?"

"I can stay..." Hamuko said and followed him back out onto the roof, "What did you need to talk about?"

"Well... " Minato began, not bothering to sit down, "Misturu helped me figure out a things"

"You did say something along those lines earlier. What did she help you out with?

"She helped me realize that I'm an idiot, for starters."

"Well at least you figured that one out," Hamuko said with a laugh.

"You're my someone," Minato said seriously, gazing at her with an intensity that made Hamuko shudder.

"W-wait wha-"

Hamuko was cut off as Minato pressed his lips against hers and any other thought that she had was instantly wiped from her mind.

As he pulled away, Minato hummed slightly to himself as he licked his lips and then he frowned, "And it was vanilla ice cream... you know that's my favorite too."

"You can have some more," Hamuko offered witha smirk as she wrapped her arms around his neck and crashed her lips against his.

After a few minutes, the wildcard duo broke apart.

"Wait how did you get through the door it was locked" Hamuko said as Minato was gently running his fingers through her hair.

"Mitsuru gave it to me."

"Oh"

"And Hamuko"

"Yes Minato"

"I'm glad you're my someone."

"I guess my wish came true"

* * *

**My first fic that's actually going to have a sweet and happy ending. It's also my first fic in third person. Anyway please review.**


End file.
